Till I don't remember
by mjc5
Summary: Tony is a hacker and gets stuck in a situation not right for him, so who comes and saves the day? And what are they going to do with him now?


AN: hello readers! Ok so this is a young tony rec and hopefully everyone likes it! Tony is 16 in this story and the team slowly takes him in so please enjoy and comment I LOVE comments!

October 17, 2002

'STARK GONE MISSING.'

4 year old Tony Stark is now officially missing from the Stark manor as of 5:45AM, authorities have been notified of the situation and the family has no comment as of right now. He has brown shaggy hair, caspian blue eyes, 3' 4", was wearing a red shirt with leather jacket and blue jeans, if you see any sight of him please contact the police right away. This is Cindy Hale signing out on this Friday night, thank you and have a good evening.

June 23, 2014

"Come here boy I have another task for you." A bald man said grabbing Tonys arm.

Tony winced at being dragged to his feet he was fine on the floor thank you very much.

"Now boy you finish this and I might consider dinner. Maybe even a shower to go with it." The man smiled and left the room.

Tony looked up at the computer screen, you would think after no food and shower for 2 weeks you be dive right into this coding and get what you are expecting right away, but Tony was smarter than that. He knew what this code was, weapon blue prints. So he would sit here and hack the us government or something until they came back to check his progress.

Baldy was the leader of this group he had been stuck with for the last 4 years.

One other guy by the name of Hammer was his second hand guy.

So once they knocked on the door with guns in their hands Tony expected it to be a long night.

(Line break)

"Director we have an unknown signal coming from a hacked computer down in Manhattan." A SHIELD agent said.

"Pull it up on my screens Agent Colt." Director Fury ordered.

"Seems to be the same one from last week sir." Phil Coulson said from his left.

"Get this problem taken care of I thought I was notified that this WAS taken care of the last time!" Fury yelled.

"Sir there's nothing we can do from this end, unless you want to send an Avengers down." Coulson said.

"Get Barton down here and debrief him, I want this handled with." Fury said stiffly and then walked out of the room.

"Yes sir." Coulson said to an empty room.

(Line break)

"You know what your doing?" Coulson said into Clint's ear.

"Get in find out what's going on get out, I do this all the time Phil." Clint answered.

"Just making sure." The line went dead.

Clint walked rooftop to rooftop until he saw a glass window 2 buildings down.

He climbed over and looked down, an empty warehouse, this was it.

Opening the window and jumping down Clint turned I circles finding nothing but 3 hallways.

"There a piece of tech showing up down the third hallway." Coulson said through the ear piece.

Clint started walking to the third hallway when he heard a whimper down the second one.

"No signs of anything down the second?" Clint asked.

"No nothing is coming up."

Clint heard it again and decided to go down the second hallway.

Finding a door to the right he knocked on it and heard a shout, crash and a scream of pain.

Barging through the door he saw a man with bloody fists and another one holding a blood covered small body.

Clint rushed into action, shooting the first guy with an arrow and smashing he other against the wall and stabbing him in the eye.

Breathing harshly Clint turned around and saw that the little body was now on the ground and unmoving.

Clint ran over and checked the boys breathing, barely here but never he less there. His left arm was a bloody mess and you could see white spots, obliviously the bone. There were two holes in his torso down by his stomach, and another dangerously close to his heart.

Clint ran his hands through the boys hair and a whimper came from the boy.

"Hey? Hey you with me?" Clint asked.

"Hurts." The boy said.

"I know it does it will be ok just hold on ok? You can do that right?" Clint pleaded with him.

He didn't get an answer but the boys head slowly moved up and down motioning a yes.

"Coulson get you ass here with medical, this kid is dying on me!" Clint screamed into the ear piece.

"We're 7 minutes out." Coulson answered.

"Hey buddy? Can you tell me your name?" Clint asked.

"T-Tony." Tony answered.

"Hey Tony I'm Clint, your probably not going to remember this but I promise I'll protect you, you'll be ok, this shouldn't have happened to you." Clint told him.

"I de-deserved it. I-I didn't do w-what they w-w-wanted." Tony started crying into Clint's lap.

"No don't say that." Clint said.

"I'm sorry." Tony said then closed his eyes.

The medical team showed up with Coulson in tow.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Clint asked.

He didn't get an answer.

(Line break)

For 1 in the morning the medical wing of SHIELD was pretty busy, maybe that's because Clint knows 2 of the people in medical right now

Steve and Thor of course were wrestling and got out of hand and threw each other into a glass wall, resulting in an angry Coulson and them getting to spend two nights in medical as punishment.

But when Clint ran in on a gurney clutching a 16 year old boys hand and tears streaming down his face, things start to go crazy.

Thor tries to follow them and is held back by doctors and Steve is demanding answers and is also being held back by doctors and Coulson.

The boy and Clint disappear threw a set of doors and Steve screams at Coulson.

"What happened!" He demands.

"Clint was going to go find out about an attempted hack job on us and he found a poor boy bleeding to death on the floor. He killed the two men who hurt the kid and hasn't left the kids side since." Coulson said.

"And the crying? Clint never cries, even when Natasha got hurt last month." Steve asked.

"He has a soft spot for kids. He doesn't like them getting hurt. The kids name is Tony, got that much out of Clint, he's 16 for sure judging by his size and body and as far as we know he's homeless." Coulson told him.

"We will take him. If he does have a family we will personally escort him home, he's not going back where he came from." Steve told Coulson.

"I'll put it in the files and inform you if I find anything special about him. For now you two get back in bed and I'll be back when Tonys out of surgery." Coulson finished and leaves the medical wing.

Thor and Steve go and sit by the door Clint and Tony went threw and wait until they hear news.

At 4:17AM Tony is officially in a bed hooked up to thousands of tubes

and has a pretty pink cast on his left arm.

The doctor told Clint that everything went ok and that he should recover just fine.

By the time Steve and Thor came in Clint had already drawn a bow an arrow on his cast and his name about 5 times.

"Do you even know the kid Clint?" Steve asked.

"Nope!" he answered.

Tony began to stir and Clint climbed on the bed and grabbed his hand.

"Hey you awake?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm." Tony hummed.

"Drugs?" Steve asked.

"Drugs." Clint answered.

"I feel looooooopy!" Tony smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that buddy, but I promise it will help ok?" Clint told him.

"I knooow ou! And ou! And ou! You're the Avvvvengersss." Tony hummed.

"Haha we are Tony that right how did you know that?" Steve asked.

"They tollllld meee. But shhsshh your not suposssssssed to know tat!" Toy giggled.

"Who told you that Tony? I know we didn't." Clint asked.

"Badly and Hammerrrr oh whoops,

Shhhh don't tell on me please! I'm sorry!" Tonys heart monitor spiked up and his eyes began to run red.

Clint called him down and told him it's ok and told Steve and Thor, who surprisingly had nothing to say, to leave.

Once they were gone Tony started shaking.

"Hey it's ok it alright. Just calm down no one is going to hurt you I promise." Clint told the boy.

"Clint?" Tony asked.

"Yeah?" Clint said.

"Why do you like me so much? I don't even know you and your acting like a mom..." Tony asked looked up at Clint.

"Well buddy I'll say this once and only once, I have the biggest soft spot for kids and when I see them hurt, I feel like I could have done more to help avoid that happenin-"

"But you couldn't have." Tony Interrupted.

"Yes I could have gotten there faster, but that was all on me and you were the one who ended up hurt, and I'm sorry for that." Clint told him.

"It's ok, this isn't the worst that's happened." Tony said quietly.

Clint chose not to answer, just hugged the boy tighter.

20 minutes later Clint looked down to see the boy passed out with his head resting on Clint's shoulder.


End file.
